


Phantom Bullshit

by ShadesOfGrey



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Discord Gang Where You At, I only have two tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesOfGrey/pseuds/ShadesOfGrey
Summary: I was told to put all the minifics I spontaneously wrote in the Discord server to ao3, so, here I am.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry kym
> 
> fyi, if you don't know how to use discord, here's a run-down of my stuff:
> 
> *[sample text]* = italics  
> **[sample text]** = bold  
> ***[sample text]*** = italicized bold
> 
> extra spaces:  
> like
> 
> this are signals that i ran out of characters for one discord message, extra spaces  
> like this are signals that it's an actual line break

kym's loved watermelons. strangely enough. they're sweet, but they have a bitterness to them. a bitterness like her past. and honestly, that started a long time ago, too long ago, but every time she looks at them. or smells them. or they're even *mentioned*, she wants to punch someone in the face, or sob, or she simply. freezes up. and stares. and just. can't talk.   
it was supposed to be a harmless prank, and will insists that every time kym has a mental break down. a harmless prank, right? do all harmless pranks end up in a hospital by the time they're done?  
it was just a night out. they were all having fun. board games. monopoly. betrayal, scandals, but the friendships between kym, will, lauren, and kieran were far too strong. they couldn't be stopped, laughing and laughing. their grins wide and their faces proud. loser had to pay for dinner out, and boy, was dinner out gonna be expensive. will was the one that lost, too cowardly to fight back for his territory, and hesitantly accepted the challenge. while he placed down all their orders, he was feeling a little bit... bitter? envious? he wouldn't be able to explain it to you then, nor now. kym had basically run his face over with a tractor in monopoly, and he wanted a little revenge.  
so, when the super-spicy food for kym arrived, he added a little...  
poison?  
lauren was eating a moderately decent meal. kieran was basically eating fire. kym, well. the spice was far too much for her stomach, and mixed with that spice, came a poison that will hadn't realized was a poison. a kind of venom. he placed a specific order for it, too, and paid much extra. as a prank. as a joke. he overestimated kym's spice tolerance by far too much.

kym's meal was supposed to finish off with some watermelon. thirsting for the snack, she devoured a good chunk of it in one bite, wary of the sauces that had been coated over it. in all her devouring, she hadn't realized how much of that sauce she ate, and when she spewed a dragon's fire, it was all laughs, chuckles, "wow, nice one"s, until concern set in.  
kym was in the bathroom for hours until 911 arrived. she had passed out but was still vomiting; now, instead of just chunks of food she'd eaten too quickly, it was her own spit, her blood, as her stomach coughed up whatever it could. trying to get rid of the spice that had soaked into her flesh. she was in the er for far too long, too, facing away from will whenever he came for visits, insisting he leave whenever he stayed. for weeks after she finally was released, she staggered along, her steps uneasy, feeling as if she'd gone on a starvation diet. in a way, she had. her body wouldn't accept anything.  
so, yeah.  
watermelons.  
bittersweet.  
kym loved them, yet kym hated them.  
and in the same way, that's how she felt with william hawkes.


	2. Steakhouse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steakhouse

3 years ago, lauren and kieran died. that was that. now, kym takes care of sophia. their only child and all that remains of them.  
"kym, what's for dinner today?"  
"watermelon."  
"but we've had watermelon for the past 7 months!"  
"who's counting?"  
"you have a calendar marking every day! can't we eat something else?"  
cue will.  
will takes sophia out to a steakhouse.


	3. K-pop, J-pop, pop goes the hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini au idea thing idk i was drunk on no sleep

kieran's had to claw his way to the top, working from such a young age to perfect himself, and suddenly, once he's thought he's made it, once he's had one perfect concert and tasted what could be his incredible, luxurious life, he gets cancelled. he realizes that he's not himself anymore. he's the property of his fans, and his fans will never let go of the simplest mistake he made. he'll never be the same, and he can't go anywhere else. he never learned to. he doesn't want to go back to the bottom. at least as a child, he had hope and a future and, most importantly, years. now, he doesn't.  
lauren, on the other hand, has her rich daddy who feeds her everything. if she wants to be a singing star, he'll make it happen. if she wants to be bffs with her favorite idols, he'll make it happen.  
and one day, they cross paths. lauren doesn't know who kieran is because she doesn't bother with old news, only current news, and thinks of him as a peasant. but, he's got an awfully good singing voice, so she wants to see if she can steal it and use it for herself. maybe to get closer to her current relationships.  
and for the longest time, they're ok. kieran thinks he's made a friend, and he thinks it's all okay. he might still be burdened by the past, held down by his fans, scolded by people who own him, but it's okay. because he can talk to someone, and have a hug, and they'll hug him back.

one day, lauren's dad does research on kieran because of just a nasty gut feeling, and discovers the controversies. so, he brings it up to lauren, who lashes out at kieran, frustrated he hid all of this in an attempt to smear her identity. kieran tries to explain that he didn't try to, but as the arguments go on, he lashes out, too, and does shit he can't take back.  
lauren's dad yoinks him away, and they're never to see each other again. but kieran wants to see her again. he knows he can't, and tries to make it up to her, but he has nothing to his name. all of his money is snatched away by his big-bosses, everything paid for behind their names. he has nothing. and now he realizes he never will have anything. not even a friend. not even a genuine fan who'll smile at him instead of sneer.  
fast-forward some time and they talk to each other once more. lauren's forgotten all about the whole, er, arguments thing, and so has her father. when kieran tells her his name, it rings a bell; lauren suddenly freezes and remembers the traumatizing experience, lashes out, and kieran doesn't fight back, this time. he just sits by and lets it happen, listening to her screaming, and she's suddenly frustrated he doesn't do anything back. when asked why, kieran shrugs, and he doesn't think it through when he says, "i'm used to it."  
lauren feels bad, kieran realizes his mistake, yadda yadda yadda, ??? profit now they're best friends idfk


	4. Bippity Boppity Boo, I Wanna Cry Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella AU, but Prince Charming ain't your regular ol' Kieran White and Cinderella isn't that same Lauren Sinclair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spontaneous oneshot written in ~20 minutes. Sectioned off into 3 chunks in the Discord server.
> 
> 1/3 = first part  
> 2/3 = second part  
> 3/3 = third part

dylan's grown up his entire life struggling, working under others. while the flower garden bustles with beauty, nobody notices all the hard work put into it. that the dirt and mulch and fertilizer was practically fallen corpses, and the waters were dylan's blood, sweat, and tears.  
one day, he hears of this ball. it's a grand thing, and everyone's invited! so, dylan, hoping to show the beauties of flowers to others instead of just private investors, take this shot and leaves.  
the ball's beautiful. incredible. but dylan's not in it. this is where my twist comes in. dylan's not drawn to the beauty of princesses, and he doesn't get off a carriage. he walks the way, and finds himself in a lavish garden that takes all of his attention away. stupefied, he tends to it, seeing that it was partially dying.  
to others, it might seem fine. the petals are bright, the flowers are blooming, but it'll die soon. dylan knows that. he spends the night there, with all the plants.  
the fairy godmother's kieran, who's watching over dylan. though kieran doesn't hear any explicit wishes, he can see dylan yearning and feel dylan wanting, and so, like a guardian angel, guides over the wandering boy.  
lauren's sick and tired of all these men, and though she's surrounded by people, she feels lonelier than ever. looking for an escape, she goes to her garden, leaving behind yet another suitor. what surprises her is that there's already two people here: a boy who could've been living in the sewers, and a gentlemen who's watching over the sleeping boy.

lauren doesn't instantly see dylan, though, and just kieran. they talk, they do things together, walk around the garden. eventually, kieran vanishes, to lauren's dismay. she's frustrated that someone ran off, and that another suitor's been toying with her emotions. so, angry with herself, she goes to sit by her childhood tree (she's been tending to this ever since she was a little girl), takes a seat on the bench, and is startled by a sound.

(1/3)

the sound's another being groaning as it wakes up. dylan raises his head, finds that lauren's there, and they just stare at each other, aghast. lauren doesn't scream, though, and is somewhat drawn to this child. who is he? where did he come from? is he ok? 

dylan eventually answers, speaking slowly and carefully at first. soon enough, he gets more comfortable with lauren, and smiles as he talks. he explains he's just been taking care of the flowers, and that he's a gardener. he likes plants and flowers and all of that. lauren asks for some gardening tips, because she wants her garden to last. dylan gives them  
while lauren's gone, off to get a new set of clothes and some water so that dylan can be cleaner (he's all dirty from lying in the dirt), kieran comes.  
"hey, time's up, we gotta go, now."  
dylan complains that he doesn't wanna, that he really wants to keep talking with lauren, but kieran's like, "you don't have a choice. there's a fire in the kitchen, you need to *leave*."  
dylan does, suddenly scared. he and kieran flee, but dylan doesn't hang on to his hat. it drops on the ground, in a patch of roses, as he flees.

timeskip.

lauren's desperately trying to find dylan again. she doesn't announce that she wants to find him -- she keeps it secret, trying to connect the dots, trying to find out who this kieran fellow was and if anyone recognizes him. nobody. no one. as if dylan never existed.  
one day, though, lauren stumbles upon kieran, and recognizes him immediately. she shouts at kieran, demands of him, and kieran, recognizing lauren, puts up his hands and surrenders. "i know where dylan is."  
where. *where*. lauren's demands keep going, which irks kieran. to spite her, kieran says, "however, you have to find him yourself. here's a clue. not many people know flowers like he does."

another timeskip.

(2/3)

finally, lastly, lauren finds dylan. kinda. see, she found where he lives -- in this cottage in a forest with a neighborhood full of flowers and beauty. she asks people to try on the hat, and questions their knowledge on flowers. something hits her, though, and she asks if any of them know her favorite flower. none do, except for dylan himself.  
it gets to dylan's house. dylan's stepbrothers are all demandy and try on the hat first. it's too tight for one, too big for the other. they almost skip dylan, but lauren knows better than to look inside the house. she takes the hat, goes outside, goes into the garden, and finds dylan here. he's escaped his locked bedroom via the window, and is curled up in a patch of grass because he sprained his ankle and it hurts like fuck.   
lauren smiles gently, glad to have found him. she asks if he'll do one little thing for her, and she'll offer medical help: try on the hat. dylan, who'll take anything, tries on the hat. it fits. holy fuck it fits. lauren's heart skips a beat, and she asks, breathlessly, "do you know what my favorite flower is?"

"that's easy. daisies."

it can't be. it has to be a lucky guess. how? holy fuck.

"do you remember when we first met?" lauren asks.

dylan pauses. "the ball, if... you're not still mad about that. i fell asleep in the garden, and woke up to you."

so, it really is him.

it really is.

all that searching.

all that hoping.

and here he is.

right here, in the flesh adn skin, smiling up at lauren, hugging his leg, lying in a pile of dirt.

"i'm not mad at all, dylan."

(3/3)


End file.
